Finders Keepers (The Witcher)
Finders Keepers is an optional quest which is given to Geralt by a shady character known as the "con artist" who hangs out near the entrance to the sewers in the Temple Quarter in the mornings. He would like a valuable ring retrieved from a dangerous place. Sounds like witcher's work. Walkthrough An early morning stroll along the canal that channels filthy run off and rain water into the sewer may lead to an encounter with a con artist in need of Geralt's assistance. He loiters directly outside the sewer entrance, which is down a flight of stairs outside the Detective's house, blocked from view by the high brick wall, between 06:00 and 09:00 every morning. It seems that he needs a ring retrieved from a crypt in the sewers. Unfortunately (especially for his associates who also tried to retrieve the ring earlier), the crypt is infested with ghouls and graveirs. To date, no one who has entered has returned alive. He asks the witcher if to try his hand at retrieving the ring, promising as a reward that anything else found along the way can be kept in lieu of cash. Geralt accepts and it is off to the sewers. The crypt is easy to find, it is immediately on the left inside the sewer entrance, through an iron gate to which the witcher now has a key. There are four graveirs (possibly five) and about five or six ghouls in the crypt. After dispatching them, the witcher finds the ring in a chest bearing the shield of Temeria in the large chamber in the north-eastern part of the crypt. The witcher then resurfaces to give the ring to his employer. At this point, the con artist lets it slip that this really wasn't his family ring, just a'' family ring and that he is used our hero to get what did not really belong to him. You win some, you lose some. Notes * You can choose to give the family ring back to the con artist in order to complete the quest or keep it and not complete the quest. Although normally you would not be able to retrieve the ring again, it ''can be retrieved if you wait until the day after you got the ring in order to "return" it. Approach the con artist a couple of hours before dawn, when he first arrives at his "post". At this time of day, the town is still "dangerous" and you can unsheathe your sword. Finish the quest (i.e. give him the ring), but before he can leave, cut him down and "voilà!" the ring is yours! * The monsters in this crypt respawn (endlessly, I think). The graveirs more so than the ghouls. They respawn each time you leave and then re-enter the crypt. The ghouls also eventually respawn, but not every time. * The respawn on the graveirs make this place truly great for quickly grinding thousands of xp and hundreds of gold (sell the White vinegar to Kalkstein). Not to mention the sewant mushrooms, which do not repopulate as much but are the commonest source of Vitriol with Rubedo. Some players prefer not to let several graveirs corner them unless they have taken Black Blood, I have never found this to be necessary. Phases Family Heirloom I was hired to recover some family heirlooms. I must go to the sewer and find a hiding place. The undead are probably nearby. My employer is interested only in a family signet ring, so I can keep the rest of the treasures. I must go into the sewers and find a hidden cache. Key I received a key to the crypt in the sewers. I must find the door this key fits. I must find the door this key fits. Success I found the heirlooms — a lot of them. Now I must return to my employer; I will find him at the sewer entrance. I must return to my employer. I will find him at the sewer entrance. (500 XP.) Loot I was deceived. The family heirloom turned out to be stolen goods. (2000 XP) Map Image:Map_Crypt_Temple_Sewers.png|Map of the crypt in the sewers cs:Poklad de:Wer es findet, dem gehört es es:El que lo encuentra, se ls queda fr:Qui trouve garde it:Caccia al tesoro hu:Kincsvadászat pl:Znaleźne Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher quests